Cannon Fire
by Meriwether Weslar
Summary: Three teens find their way to the Caribbean, in an odd way.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, the idea for this story came about as me, Krissy, and Dave. (who doesn't show up in this, unless… well, it's for you to decide, my public dears!) I don't remember exactly what me and Krissy were so hyped up on writing, I told her that I needed to write a fic of her doing something, can't for the life of me remember what it was though.

Anyway, the first paragraph is largely fact, except for the screams, though we both gasped at the same parts, which was very funny! Poor Dave didn't know what was going on!

Anyway, without much further ado, Cannon fire. (Quicky down below.)

0-0-0-0

So maybe we were a trifle bit loud in the movie theatre. Well, it's not like anyone could really hear us. Except for the whole fake screams that we belted out during the kraken scene. It wasn't long and prolonged or anything, just short and sweet. Well, a worker came in and ushered us out of the movie, he didn't think it was that sweet. Poor Krissy was stumbling, looking as drunk as Jack. (Her feet had been up on the seat in front of her, through the whole movie.) Yet, as we walked out, everything sort of went black, like it would've been if you'd been in a dark movie theatre. Of course.

Krissy grabbed at my shoulder, half because she was a trifle bit worried and the latter because she could barely stand on her own. "Uhm, shouldn't we have gotten out of the theatre by now? And where's that worker anyway?" I stopped suddenly, Krissy bumped into me, yet neither of us talked. We were both gazing, awestruck as to what was before us.


	2. A Touch of Destiny

We were out of the darkness, staring at a familiar storeroom, filled with odd trinkets, and things preserved in jars. The place had an odd, questionable smell. Neither of us could identify it. The smell was halfway between incense and something… rotting.

"Is it just me, or does this place have certain Tia Dalma-ish way to it?" I asked Krissy uncertainly. "Of course, it could just be me, which it usually is."

The storeroom's door was left ajar. "Hey Becca, did you just hear something like a big bite into an apple, because that might have just been me too. But it sounded pretty realistic." She looked at me, stunned.

A voice wafted through to us. "Girls, come out of that storeroom, it's time for you to meet your shipmates." The door opened slowly and Tia Dalma appeared. "Come Krissy and Becca," She motioned with her hand out into the main room.

We stumbled after her, while familiar faces stared at unknown girls, we both blushed madly. Knowing something that no one else, except possibly Tia Dalma knew, was a bit maddening. "Hello Elizabeth, Mr. Gibbs, Will, Ragetti, Pintel, and of course, Captain Barbossa!" Krissy said to each of the people in the room, one by one. They all stared from us to Tia Dalma and back again. Knowing that these girls were with the witch-doctor had to mean something, didn't it?

While Krissy fake-flourished a curtsy to Barbossa, I turned to Tia Dalma. "What are you talking about? This isn't happening. You're all actors, Will is just Orlando Bloom." Grimacing as I said it. "And you're just Kiera Knightly." Giving another frown as I looked to her.

"The world you live in is gone. You are now in the seventeenth century before all the comforts of your houses were invented." Me and Krissy looked at her in shock, half expecting her to start laughing and call us gullible.

Yet, it would've been a lie to not say that I was enjoying being here, the whole feeling of never returning to your whole way of life is downright unnerving. (And that's just putting it mildly.) Krissy looked to me, her fear glinting almost fiercely in her eyes. "This is a joke after all, isn't it?" She gazed at Tia Dalma, searching her face for an answer.

"That is for you both to find out. It is up to the both of you to decide if you will come back to your homes. Barbossa got here in a way very close to how you both came here. Yet you two did not die. Yet, you both have a touch of destiny, a destiny that is to be fulfilled here, not in the twenty-first century." She gazed back at us. We were both completely stunned.


	3. A Different Approach

Alright folks, you asked for him, you got him. Dave has now joined the cast of characters for my fic! Yay for Dave! And the spelling mistakes are for accents, though Tia Dalma's is hard to recreate!

0-0-0

Dave sat alone in the movie theatre, while the credits rolled down the screen. He went to the movie theatre to try and figure out where Becca and Krissy had disappeared from. They'd gone missing after they'd gotten kicked out of the movie theatre while watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. He smiled as he thought of them screaming, in mock fear, during the parts with the kraken.

The credits rolled to a stop, after the final scene, which had him laughing, he walked towards the exit. Not knowing that he was about to end up where his two friends had gone. _Movie theatres are mostly dark, but usually not as dark as this one. And, there's a cold wind blowing, but wait. _ He thought as he felt for the wall. _There's no wall, and I would've already gone past the theatre, and out to the lobby. Something's definitely not right. _He took a breath in and smelled sea salt. _That's odd, what's with the smell, and the wind, and the no walls deal?_

He then noticed a light in the distance. _Maybe I just imagined it all, and the theatre's having a power-outage. _Yet as much as he reasoned with himself, he realized that it definitely wasn't true. He wasn't in the theatre, he was far away from where he was supposed to be, and he might not even be in the same century.

_David Williams, you're being ridiculous. The building is just having some light issues. The lights will be on shortly. I'm sure. At least I think. Gah, I don't even know anymore. But I'm sure I'll soon find out when I get to that light._

A sliver of lightning lit up the night sky, and Dave knew that he wasn't in the theatre. His surroundings were dark and dense, all around him were tropical trees, and he was right in the middle of a long, wide path that stretched for who knows how long, yet that light in the distance was encapsulated within a house, a hut would describe it better. _Wait, this house, looks a bit too familiar. _With the next bolt of lightning, he saw the small beside the path, partially hidden by a few trees.

He jumped as he realized that he wasn't the only one out at this hour. A ghostly procession of people was slowly walking away from the house, into small tents and huts, with large white candles in their hands. They all were crying, and their faces looked haunted, yet alive. _Hang on, this is from Pirates 2, after Jack dies, well, not dies. More like is taken bodily by the legendary kraken to the ends of the world. Which is why you can tell that this story is a work of fiction seeing as how the world is round, and there are no sea monsters, just incredibly large fish, mammals, and octopuses, which is obviously where they got the idea for the kraken. _His thinking was cut short by the murmurs he heard in the hut, which he realized was right in front of him.

"This is a joke after all, isn't it?" A voice that sounded just like Krissy's wafted out through the dense muggy air, of wherever he was. Yet he knew that that was Krissy's voice, for certain. And another voice slurred through saying something else, too quiet to actually decipher what she said, but he knew it was Tia Dalma's snakelike voice. And then he heard "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" And he knew, that this was where Becca and Krissy had ended up.

He slowly walked up the steps, his mind void of thought. Opening the door slowly, everyone turned to him. Tia Dalma quickly walked to his side, grabbing his hand. "And it ssseems that you, my daharling also have you a destiny, and it of course is intertwined with your two friends from your sentury. Though it seems that your's is going to bring you to a different place than theirs." Dave looked at his hand. _Now really, there's no way she could've known that from looking at my hand, just no way possible. Yet I think I'll humor her. _Yet, Dave should've known that he couldn't fool her.

"I can dig it." He said, trying to sound grateful for the palm reading. Everyone looked at him strange.

"She didn't ask you do dig anything." Will responded, looking at Dave quizzically. _Is he really that dense?_

"No, no, I mean, I understand, I can deal with it." He said, speaking slowly to Will as if he were an extremely dense boy. "Do you understand now?" He said, using excessive hand gestures.

"Enough, he'd understand if he lived the same life that you did. But I can tell that you do not agree with what I've read in your hand. Yet heed my warning and stay close to the people around you. They will offer you the strength you need to complete your task."

_Everyone in this room is dense! Becca and Krissy have gone completely bonkers to believe what she's been telling me, right? _Yet even then, he started doubting himself, and believing, for just once, in palmistry.


	4. Can You Say Awkward?

Howdy folks again! This chapter will again be in Dave's POV! (He's so easy to get inside the mind of! lol)

I'm sure I'll get some inspiration from the get together that me and my pirate mate, Krissy, had at Dave's house. Good times, good times.

Anyway, on with the story!

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dave stared at the shocked faces of his two friends, one was short, her shoulder length blonde was curly, bending on frizzy, Becca glared back at him. He looked over to Krissy, her face was framed by dark blonde hair, she stood taller than Becca, by a few inches. Her eyes seemed to be boring into his head, awestruck. This made him look back at him, just a regular 5'10" guy, with medium length brown hair, hazel eyes. _I'm just a regular guy. You know the kind of guy who enjoys long walks on the beach, only to run screaming into a flock of unsuspecting seagulls, of course. Why are they staring at me? _He looked down at himself and realized, his shirt had a picture of Jack Sparrow on it.

"Ah," He looked back at everyone. Gibbs was ready to curse him, Pintel and Ragetti, were confused by his behaviour, and Dave's clothing. Elizabeth and Will looked angry. "I can explain really." _Now let me just think of an excuse… let see…_

Gibbs advanced slowly, signing the cross as he came toward him. "Is that Jack?" He asked, awed, while everyone else kept staring at him.

"Well, yeah, Tia Dalma would be able to explain it, won't you?" She winked at him and shook her head. "Seriously? Uh.. Well… See, back where we all live," Waving to his friends. "We have t-shirts with, uh. Important people on it. See, where we live, there are things called movies, moving pictures if you will. They last anywhere from a half hour to over three hours. And… Uh…" Everyone was looking at him oddly, even Krissy and Becca. "Well, yeah. There's a series of films with all of you. That's how us three know about your world. Savvy?"

Becca smiled complacently at Dave. "Ah, Dave, always making things more difficult to describe than they really are. "Forget what he said, just remember that we're from the future." Waving her hands mysteriously, she continued. "There are a lot of different things in the future, like it's odd to see women in full length dresses anymore, we wear jeans mostly, and shorts in the summer." She said, pointing to Krissy's jean shorts.

Elizabeth had her mouth open, while all the men looked intrigued, _typical,_ thought Dave.

Barbossa cleared his throat. "Well we all know you three are from the future, can we get moving? If we must save Jack Sparrow, let's do it as fast as we can. No one knows what's at the edge of the world, chances are the beasties aren't that friendly.

"Sweet, let's go!" Krissy said, excitingly. She and Becca exchanged high fives as everyone looked on, oddly. "Like we've all said," Krissy said laughingly, "Things are way different."


	5. The World Less Brighter

Seeing as I didn't explain things half as well as I should have, and I made the last chapter when I was sleep deprived. I'm recreating the last chapter, in Becca's POV, aka mine. And it'll hopefully clear up some oddities that went unexplained, and made me sound pompous, and Dave sound much less intelligent than he really is. (Is that sufficient of an apology for you my dearest brother?)

0-0-0-0-0

Krissy and I started to talk to the others in the room. As we were talking, we became more and more enveloped in the conversation, my last thought before forgetting the future was wondering if I was feeling different for a reason, maybe Tia had something to do with it. Yet it didn't really matter, as the future became fuzzier, the eminent adventure ahead of us was more exciting.

Krissy looked over at me, and she also had a bemused look on her face, I knew, before I didn't, that this was Tia Dalma's witchcraft. As I thought this, Barbossa started laying out plans for saving, against his better judgment, Captain Jack Sparrow. All of us in the room gathered around a map and Krissy and I forgot totally where we were from.

Barbossa looked at the map, while most everyone else pointed to spots on the map to watch out for, with Barbossa scolded them saying that he already knew that. We just stood and watched, smiling.

The door opened suddenly and we all jolted up as one. Krissy and I still stood together towards the back of the room. There was a guy standing there, looking back at us. He looked familiar, though I didn't know why. His clothing was odd, a short, grey shirt with a picture of Jack on it? Confused, I looked back at his face, it looked so familiar, where'd I know it?

Everyone else gazed at his odd clothing, "Ah," He said, reasonably uncomfortable. "I can explain really." His forehead scrunched, trying to actually think of an excuse. I felt really bad for him, I knew I knew him… "Well yeah," The stranger went on. "Tia Dalma would be able to explain it, won't you?" He frowned as Tia Dalma winked at him, "Seriously? Uh, well. See, back where we all live..." A mental light went on in my head, I had to try and stay from getting hazy where my real life is concerned. "We have these things called movies, moving pictures if you will. They last anywhere from a half hour to over three hours." He paused, waiting for a response, having none, he kept talking. "Well yeah, there's a series of films with all of you. That's how we three know about our world," He sighed, worn out and looking at Krissy and I for support, seeing as everyone in the room looked quite confused. "Savvy?" He asked weakly.

"Ah, Dave always is making things more difficult to describe than they really are." I said, winking to my friend, trying to ease his obviously awkward feelings. "Forget what he said; just remember that we're from the future." I waved my hands mysteriously, for effect. "There are a lot of different things in the future, like it's odd to see women in full length dresses anymore, we wear jeans mostly, and shorts in the summer." I said pointing to Krissy's jean shorts. Wondering what people were thinking of us now.

Barbossa cleared his throat. "Well we all know you three are from the future, can we get moving? If we must save Jack Sparrow, let's do it as fast as we can. No one knows what's at the edge of the world; chances are the beasties aren't that friendly."

I looked back at Dave, raising my eyebrows slightly, making sure that I hadn't made a complete fool out of myself. He walked towards me and whispered, "Well that didn't help much did it." I gave him a withering look, hissing back. "Well I tried anyway."

"Sweet, let's go!" Krissy said, excitingly, returning my attention to the adventure at hand. Exchanging high fives with her, I was definitely ready for this; I just hoped that my memory wouldn't again stray from where I was from.

So Dave, Krissy and I, and the crew all left Tia Dalma's house, she waved mysteriously to us, not without looking at Dave and winking mysteriously again at him. "What was that about?" Krissy asked Dave.

"Oh, soon enough you'll know." He replied oddly. Me and Krissy looked at each other.

"Boys," Winking at Krissy, we laughed and looked back to Dave, who was gazing back towards the rapidly disappearing house. He didn't notice what I'd said, nor that we'd been laughing. _How odd_ I thought. The small lifeboat veered into a hidden inlet, covered with vines. It was almost pitch black as we followed the small stream.

My thoughts wandered to a trip that Krissy and I had gone to for the last three years, to Key Largo. I remembered how I'd felt sitting in a boat, when we went out to look at the stars. All of us tried to scare each other by creating a new water ride, where small people would jump out at your boat as you went past. I shuddered, and hoped that we were close to our destination. Where ever it was anyway.

The inlet suddenly expanded and we were now sitting in a large lagoon, there were small lights coming over the water. Around ten ghostly figures stood around a ship. They looked like the same people at the end of Dead Man's Chest. I again shivered; they all started a rich, almost silent song.

"_Find him, for now the world is less bright, _

_The sun has no will to shine, _

_And the rule of the pirates on the seas is ending. Find him while you can." _

They then started to drift into the depths of the lagoon, their candlelight flickering out as they disappeared into the distance. Everyone was spooked, even Barbossa was edgy, from what we could see by the small lantern in our boat.

Looking off into the lagoon, I saw what was to be Barbossa's new ship. It was beyond anything I'd ever seen. The wood was varnished a deep brown color, almost black. The sails were white, and the Jolly Roger wafted, almost lifelessly from the tip of the mast, in an odd foreboding way...


	6. That's just Rubbish

**A/N**Alright, Krissy, you're very right. You haven't had too much to do in this story as of yet. So! This is in your POV! YAY! (Now you get to be awesome, since I'm so awesome in your story, lol!) Anyway, enough ramblings, and reviews are much appreciated! I love constructive criticism.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Climbing carefully to the crow's nest, it was still dark out so it was hard to see where to place my feet. My fingers silently grasped the ropes leading up to the lookout, I wanted to try and see where we were going. _When Tia Dalma looked at me and Becca, my memories got all hazy… before Dave came I thought that I'd always been at Tia Dalma's. It was like she brainwashed us. _I looked down to the lamp-lit deck below, wondering if her memory would fail again.

The sun seemed to jump off the horizon and into the sky. It always amazed me how quickly the sun came up during my trips to Key Largo, when Becca made me see the sunrise. Rolling my eyes, I watched as it seemed to rise even faster now that I was close to the equator.

My eyes scanned the horizon, and I suddenly noticed red sails in the distance. "Sail-ho!" I yelled then crawled, spider-like, down the mast to the ship. Barbossa took out his spyglass and gazed off in the direction of the ship. "It be of foreign origin, probably Chinese by the red sails." Krissy looked to Barbossa.

"But captain, I didn't know that the Chinese sailed this far south. Their continent is way north of here, not to mention more than halfway around the world." Krissy had to pride herself on her knowledge of just about everything. (A/N- yep, that's my Krissy!) "

Becca looked towards the horizon, "It looks like it's headed right towards us! I mean what are we supposed to do? Anyone know Chinese? I don't know Chinese, Krissy did you learn Chinese?" Everyone stared at her apprehensively. Laughing nervously, she continued. "I mean, if they want to make contact with us then…" She mumbled on, her eyes casting glances at everyone around her.

"She has got a point, I think." I said, giving Becca a reproachful look, while everyone else stared at her. "Oh, don't worry, she does that a lot." Dave laughed at this while Becca blushed.

"Whatever, let's just try and figure out how we can understand them. I guess." She stumbled off below decks as everyone else went about to make ready the ship for open waters.

Looking back to the horizon, I looked at the fast approaching ship. It was so close that you could actually make out individual people, all with jet-black hair. Their faces, as the gap between the ships was miniscule, showed that their attitude was not less then Barbossa's. _Pirates, and Chinese ones at that. Is that good or bad? Really don't know._ The gap between the ships disappeared as the ships leveled with each other and the Chinese boarded…


	7. YAAARRRRR

Alright, the last chapter was doltish, sorry all. I wasn't really in the mood for writing, but you people were pestering me to write a new one. Anyway, I digress, this one will be much better!

**Becca's POV**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

I sat in my hammock, drowsy and distraught. So I rambled a bit, no case for anyone to get annoyed about it. The hammock I laid in stank, and that was putting it mildly. It's too bad that PotC isn't set in modern times, so that hygiene was known about. My thoughts drifted and as sleep grabbed me I heard rushing footsteps.

The next thing I felt was someone shaking me awake again. "Get up chica, you'll never believe who was in the ship." I blearily opened my eyes to Krissy grinning ear to ear.

"Can't you let a girl sleep once in a while?" Grumbling, I swung of my hammock, almost falling into someone. Looking up I squealed in delight, "Carrie! What are you bloody doing here?"

She looked back at me grinning, "I was just going to ask you the same question dear." We hugged each other.

"But seriously, what's up?"

She looked at me curiously. "Well, to tell the truth, I don't know myself. Chauncey was being a handful again " Rolling her eyes, she continued. "So I'm messing around with him, and he scratches me. I go into the bathroom to get a band-aide, and you know how we keep the doors closed so that Chauncey can't get into the other rooms. Well there weren't any lights on and so I'm reaching for the light in what I thought was the bathroom when I stumble forward and I ended up here. Oh, and I must've left the door open because Chauncey fell down on top of me. Nice chaps those Chinese pirates. They like kitties I think."

Me and Krissy laughed, realizing that the bundle of fur Carrie was holding was the incessantly annoying (and adorable) Chauncey. His fur white with black spots and stood at around a quarter of a foot. As Krissy cooed at him, Carrie told me more about the hospitality of the Chinese pirates, and that they had began to understand each other, even with the language barrier.

We went back upstairs with Krissy holding Chauncey and me and Carrie deep in conversation. Our crew was staring quite dumbfounded at the Chinese crew, they wore mostly the same attire yet they had an air to them that showed that they were foreign. Carrie walked up to them and mumbled something to them, they got back in their ship and cast off.

Dave came up to the three of us. "What's going on?" He looked at all three of us in turn, as we thought of something to say.

"Nothing's going on, I think. Is anything going on?" I nodded towards Carrie, asking her.

"Nah, I just got a ride off a foreign ship." She winked at me and turned to Krissy. "Krissy, is anything going on?"

"Don't think so, but I think we've confused poor old Dave. No, I think were just about to embark on one of the greatest adventures of our lives, heck, the greatest adventure period.

Needless to say, we all agreed with that.


	8. Trouble with the Sea

**A/N-** Hey everybody, lol, you must have all forgotten about this story by now! Senior year is uber busy, tis my excuse, well it's a good thing that I went SCUBA diving with my friends for Discovery World. Krissy and I got out of the pool early and spent ages talking in the locker rooms… anyway… onward.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Carrie grabbed hold to the starboard side, her kohl-lined eyes turned towards the horizon. It's not like she meant to get sick all of a sudden, but the waves in the pelagic sea was sometimes too much for her to handle. It's not like she didn't have company, Krissy and Becca were both surrendering their breakfasts to the sea. The seas started to get rough this time of year, which was the shared thought all around. Dave came up to the deck and chuckled, "Well, we see who the man of the crew is now, don't we?" He joked, yet his face soon turned green and he joined the "oh so merry" group at the side.

Everyone grumbled and kept telling themselves to look out to the horizon. Willing it to make them feel better. Suddenly the waves got larger, and everyone, except for Dave, wished that they were safely under the water, scuba diving.

The squall seemed to come out of nowhere, the sky darkening a deep purple. Lightning blitzed across the sky and the resounding thunder was monstrous. A dark shape loomed in the distance, the sight did not escape one person, but nobody wanted to admit to it. They all looked mesmerized at the shape, closing the gap between the ship, it started to rain, and the wind got so strong that the drops were going sideways. It was hard to move but everyone scampered to the hold stairs.

Barbossa sniggered at us as we flew down the steps like frightened lambs. "Ah, what be scarin' me little beauties." The thunder decided to answer him, along with an eerie music in the backround, it sounded like an organ.

"Kay, I don't know about you, but isn't this getting very," she grabbed Krissy's shoulder "I'm going to suck your blood-ish?" She looked around, "Wait, dark ship, freaky organ music? Are any of your minds sorta drifting towards the name Davy Jones?" She visibly shuddered at the name. Krissy, Dave, and Carrie were obviously thinking the same thing, they all seemed to recoil into the recesses of the hold.

On the contrary, everyone else looked to it as a challenge. It seemed that they all had something in mind for Davy. Will looked at the 2000's with a glint in his eye that could only mean that he wanted his father back. Barbossa still looked fierce, but it looked as though he had something to settle with Jones as well. Everyone else just looked ready for a fight.

"Well, if you're all intent on killing him, I've got bad news, the Trading Company saw fit to get the heart of Jones, so that means that Davy and his crew are under the control of the British. Now does anyone want to waltz up and fight? And anyways, there's no way to fight Jones and his crew, they're all seaweedy and not killable." She looked at the crew, hoping for some reaction.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Seweedy and not killable?" He looked at her.

"Well, you try being in the same TAC as someone for four years! Just try not to pick up any habits from the person!" She said defensively, gesturing to Becca.

"Krissy's right," Dave said, "There's no way we can get up on the ship and try and take it. Their security is too tight and anyways, Will, someone must have told the Company that your father's on the ship, this is probably some trap." He looked imploringly at everyone, awaiting assent.

The silence in the room seemed to make the music all the more loud, the person playing it was obviously quite ticked, the notes were loud and obnoxious, the player must have been slamming at random keys. Suddenly the music stopped. A spooky silence replaced it, everyone was tense, except, obviously, for Barbossa.

There were sounds of wood on wood, which could only mean that someone was trying to board the ship. And, the sound that everyone was dreading began, KLUNK pause KLUNK pause.

Davy Jones was on the Sparrow's Flight.


End file.
